


Talk Sweet to Me

by LAMusings



Series: Finding Our Way [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFFs WinTen, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, dancer Sicheng, foreign exchange students, soccer player yuta, to help with the YuWin drought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: Dancer and scholarship student Sicheng is at SMU to do three things: study Contemporary, teach traditional Chinese dance, and avoid unnecessary distractions. Soccer player Yuta is not in his plans. Cue a LOT of confusion, dirty jokes, and falling in love.





	1. prologue

The first time Sicheng meets Yuta, it’s on the soccer field at 7 AM in the middle of the rain. He’s on his way to the studio to thoroughly stretch before his first class and already he’s exhausted.

One of the many perks — insert aggressive air quotes here — of being a freshman is that his dorm is a literal hobbit’s trek from the rest of campus. So he’s forced to carry everything he needs for the day: his English Comp. textbook; his training diary for dance; two water bottles; extra clothes; jazz shoes; half soles; a towel; BioFreeze; KT tape; the list goes on. 

And as such, it’s a miracle he stops short of the soccer ball that magically appears inches from his face, soaring into the goal to his right. 

_What the fuck_ , Sicheng mutters under his breath, ripping out his earbuds and whirling towards the direction of the kick.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” The perpetrator yells in apology, sprinting his way down the pitch. “Are you okay?” Mystery man asks, his voice silky and earnest. Sicheng mentally berates his stupid heart for flip-flopping at the sight of the boy’s brown eyes and lean, muscled figure. 

“I spaced out for a second and definitely didn’t expect anyone to be out in this rain. I’m Yuta, by the way.” The boy explains as he skids to a stop in front of the dancer. 

Sicheng regards the outstretched hand warily for a moment before bowing instead. “I’m Sicheng.” 

Yuta takes it in stride, retracting his hand in favor of a handsome grin.  
“Nice to meet you! Are you a freshman? I don’t think I’ve seen you before. But then again, SMU is pretty big, so who knows, you could’ve been here the whole time! I think I’d remember someone as pretty as you though.” He croons with a wink. 

Sicheng feels his cheeks flush against his will.  
He clears his throat and wipes away a few raindrops before replying, “Yes, I am a freshman.”

“Well welcome! Sorry I accidentally almost just decapitated you with a soccer ball. Usually I’m much more aware of my surroundings, I promise.” Despite the early hour and the chilly summer rain, Yuta’s brilliant smile is blinding. 

“No problem.”  
Sicheng continues promptly toward the Arts complex, staving off a shiver as he ignores the eyes on his back. 

\---

“So he kicked a soccer ball at your face and now you want to bone him?”

Sicheng squawks, partially indignant and entirely embarrassed.  
He glares at his barre partner. “Absolutely not.” Sinking into another grand plié, he breathes deeply and savors the burn in his quads. He tries to tune out the irritating voice beside him.

“That’s not what your eyes say. Your eyes say ‘ _hey, I’m thirsty as fuck and you look like a cool drink of water_ ,’” Ten teases, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sicheng sighs. 

“I’m here to dance. And perfect my English. The last thing I need is some— uh, what’s that word? The insulting sports word??” The Chinese boy grapples, ruining his port de bras. 

“Sports word…?” 

“You know, from that movie Jaehyun made us watch. They called it… ugh. Oh! Basketball man! Uh... thunkhead basketball man?”

“ _Lunkhead_?”

“YES!” Sicheng screeches before shooting their instructor an apologetic look. “The last thing I need is the attention of a lunkhead soccer man. It doesn’t matter if he’s pretty or not,” The boy declares, “I don’t need any distractions.” 

Ten scoffs. 

“Sicheng, what’s so bad about a lil spice in your life? You’re a second-semester freshman and you’ve barely been to any frat parties or mixers. Hell, you haven’t even been to that many school-sponsored events. Not besides our volunteer day at SM elementary for dance. I mean, I’m half convinced that you live in the library and not with Sehun. Cause like, that dude has a more active social life than _me_! I didn’t even think that was possible. You _know_ I’m the life the party.” The Thai boy lectures, incredulity ever present. 

Sicheng doesn’t respond, but Ten’s words roll around in his head for the rest of class. 

In truth, it’s not like he _chose_ to live this way.  
He just has really strict parents and a scholarship to maintain and sure, _maybe_ social situations make him a little nervous. But can you blame him? His English is broken at minimum and awkward at best…

“Don’t run away from opportunities, Sicheng. If you run, you’ll never know where they could’ve gone and who they could’ve led you to.” Ten counsels as class comes to an end. Giving his friend one last pitying look, he disappears into the hall, leaving Sicheng to his own devices. 

\---

“He was beautiful, and his voice was surprisingly deep and warm, and—”

“You nearly gave him a concussion with a soccer ball.” Doyoung deadpans, not even looking up from his homework. 

“It was an accident!” Yuta whines pathetically, flopping onto his bed.  
It’s 8:45 on a Saturday night and instead of partying, he’s moaning to his stick-in-the-mud roommate about a boy he’ll probably never see again; His heart clenches at the thought.

“What if we never meet again? What if that was my only chance and I fucked it up? What if our luck has run out? Our fate’s string has been cut? Our story is over before it even begins? Our—”

“Oh. My. God.” Doyoung groans, massaging his pounding temples. “Remind me again why you aren't majoring in _drama_??” 

“You are _so_ unsupportive.” The Japanese boy bitches back.

“You’re welcome.” Doyoung retorts primly. “Look. He’s a foreign exchange student too, if his name is anything to go by, so don’t even try to give me that fate bullshit. There aren’t that many of you on campus. He can’t be _that_ hard to find.”

\---

Behold, a rare instance in which Doyoung is actually wrong.


	2. knee deep and sinking fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, now that we're 4 fics deep into this series: Sicheng & Ten are a year younger than everyone else at SMU lol. ch1 took place during spring semester of Sicheng's freshman year & Yuta's sophomore year. Now, ch2 takes place a semester later, in the fall of Sicheng's sophomore year and Yuta's junior year :)

At this moment, if someone were willing to bargain his soul for a pair of functioning knees, Sicheng is pretty fucking sure he’d accept, no questions asked. At least, that’s how he feels sitting outside the Sports Medicine clinic as he waits for his “physical therapy” appointment. 

You see, after being diagnosed in the summer with Patellofemoral Pain Syndrome — a fancy way of saying his knees suck — Boa, the Dance dept. chair, cut down his tumbling in all of their Fall Showcase routines and _oh so graciously_ volunteered him to be a guinea pig for the 305 PT class. So here he is, waiting to be poked and prodded and stretched beyond his comfort levels for an entire 50 minutes. _Oh joy_.

Just before 10 AM, Sicheng trickles in behind a few students and hovers at the professor’s podium. “Ah hello!” Dr. Summerton finally addresses him, resituating the ancient frames on his nose. “Our kind subject for the day, I trust? Boa said you’d be coming.”

Sicheng nods and stands there awkwardly, looking around. His gaze doesn’t stay on any one face too long as, unfortunately, there aren’t any familiar ones; He feels shy. Wiping his palms on his dance shorts, he tries to steel his body from locking up with nerves. 

Finally the professor calls the room to attention.

“Good morning class. For today’s lesson on ligaments and cartilage, we have a very special guest, sophomore Sicheng Dong. He was diagnosed over the summer with PPS — which you should recognize as we’ve begun discussing ailments of the knee — and has agreed to be our test subject today as we create a physical therapy routine for knee pain. Keep in mind that—”

Suddenly, the clinic doors fling open and a familiar mop of brown hair spills into the room.

“Mr. Nakamoto, so nice of you to join us.”

The boy flashes the professor a charming smile and Sicheng’s stomach drops.  
It’s been so long he’d almost forgotten those warm brown eyes; When they meet his own, his breath catches. The spark of recognition between them is electric.

Sicheng looks away first, missing the hopeful gleam in Yuta’s eyes. 

Instead of desks, the perimeter of the clinic is lined with examination tables, while the middle of the room is dedicated to floor work. So Yuta hurries over to his usual table and greets his tablemates, Taeyang and Chani, with the raise of his brow. 

“Now as I was saying,” Dr. Summerton resumes, “this class is especially important because this is our first time working with a ‘client.’ As such, there are a few things to remember. 1) Every injury is different. 2) Every injury heals differently. And 3) Every patient is different. It is imperative that you listen to them and adapt your program accordingly. Physical therapy is a wonderful practice because it is meant to heal; If something is painful or unsuccessful, it is your job to find an alternate route of healing. 

“Now, Sicheng, hop up on this table here and take off your socks and shoes,” The old man gestures. The boy jolts to attention, ducking his head as he follows the directions. _Why does having bare feet feel weirdly intimate_ , he broods. 

“Everyone gather round and we’ll take turns going through the general interview. Feel free to chime in with supplementary health questions if you feel it necessary; It’s important to learn as much as you can about the patient during this time.”

So they ask him about his medical history and activity levels, his diet and sleep schedule, and what he hopes to get out of PT. It’s routine and kinda boring, but no one’s manhandled him yet, so it’s not _that bad_ , he supposes.

“Good. Now that the interview is complete, can anyone suggest where to go from here?”

There is a humming about the class, and a few shared glances, but no one has the confidence to respond to the question. 

“Come on, people, someone must have—”

“Feet.” A voice interjects, and Sicheng tenses. Yuta steps forward and the professor gestures to continue. “May I?” He asks Sicheng softly and the boy nods. 

Carefully, Yuta guides one leg up onto the table and takes Sicheng’s ankle delicately in his hands. “Here,” The Japanese boy explains as he ghosts a finger over the inside arch of the foot, “You can see that his feet are almost completely flat. The lack of arch can be due to genetics, tendon weakness, etc.”

Dr. Summerton nods enthusiastically.

“So chances are, his knees and hips are compensating for his feet by absorbing the impact of intense floorwork. There’s no visible swelling or tenderness — is that ok?” Yuta asks again and Sicheng nods, “So the ACL and MCL don’t seem to be effected.” The way he fingers the inside of Sicheng’s knee is strangely calming. “Obviously, without an MRI it’s difficult to be sure, but initial observation does support the diagnosis of PPS.”

“Mr. Nakamoto, well done.” 

Yuta grins at the praise, before turning back to their “patient.” He slowly guides the boy’s leg back onto the table and whispers a soft _thank you_ for Sicheng’s cooperation. Their eyes lock a second time and the Chinese boy feels a familiar flutter in his chest. But then Yuta backs up through the crowd and returns to his friends and Sicheng spends the rest of the class convincing himself that he imagined the tension between them.

\---

“Hey!” A voice calls as Sicheng exits the clinic. He turns to see Yuta jogging towards him.

“Hello.” He replies, praying his voice doesn’t give away his nerves.

“So… you’re a dance major?”  
Sicheng nods.

“And you’re… Physical Therapy?”

“Uh, Pre-Med actually. With a Sports Med. minor.”  
Sicheng hums in surprise as they fall into step together. 

“I want to be a surgeon one day — you know, if the soccer thing doesn’t work out — and I figured PT would be a helpful elective.” Sicheng nods in agreement. 

“What about you? What kind of dance do you study?” The question laced with the same earnest curiosity as the day they met. 

“I’ve studied traditional Chinese dance for 17 years.” Yuta blinks, surprised. “I got a scholarship to SMU on the condition that I teach one or sections of traditional dance every semester.”

“Wow,” Yuta breathes, “You must be an incredible dancer!” 

Sicheng shifts uncomfortably.  
“I’m alright. I’m majoring in Contemporary, which is similar but also different, so I’m pretty average.” 

“Oh come on,” Yuta asserts, “I’m sure you’re amazing. If you won’t admit it, I’ll just ask my suitemate later and get the full story! He’s a dance major.” Sicheng frowns in confusion. 

“Who’s your suitemate?”

“Good ol’ Chita-porn, otherwise known as Ten.” Yuta teases. Sicheng stops abruptly and turns to the other.

“Seriously?”

Yuta nods, confused by the other’s reaction. 

“He’s my best friend. We’ve had classes together every semester since I came to SMU.” It’s Yuta’s turn to look shocked, but it quickly gives way to a hearty chuckle. 

“Of course,” His muses derisively, “I been trying to find you on campus since last semester and the entire time we’ve only been a degree of separation away.” Sicheng feels betrayed as his cheeks flush for the nth time.

“You looked for me?”

“Of course,” Yuta replies simply, taking Sicheng’s hand. “You’re incredibly beautiful and I’d like to get to know you, if that’s ok.” 

Sicheng doesn’t speak. Instead, he searches Yuta’s face, looking for some truth or proof of his intentions; The boy’s eyes are alight with affection and Sicheng can’t quite fathom that it’s meant for him. He doesn’t understand it at all. 

“There’s no pressure, honestly. We can be friends.” The boy murmurs, squeezing Sicheng’s hand. The Chinese boy nods after a moment and squeezes back before dropping it. 

“Ok. Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies that its taken so long to post the YuWin installment of "Finding Our Way", but it's become my baby over the past couple weeks and I really want it to be perfect. I feel like we've been severely lacking in wholesome, sweet YuWin fluff — both fic wise and in real life — so hopefully this fills a void for some of you 💚💚💚


	3. give him a chance

“So let me get this straight… Thirsty lunkhead is Yuta???” Ten barks incredulously.  
Sicheng nods from the safety of his blanket and prepares for the storm… 

… that doesn’t come?  
He looks up to see Ten staring into space, head cutely quirked to the side, in wonder. 

“I mean, he _is_ kind of a fuckboy when he’s around the soccer team, and maybe he watches a little _too much_ anime, but… his grades are ok, he’s a total sweetheart with kids, and he makes _great_ takoyaki. I approve!”

Sicheng sputters. “Um, I didn’t ask for...?” 

“Tell. Me. Everything.” Ten interrupts, rolling onto his stomach, legs swinging back and forth in the air like a teenage girl at a sleepover pouring over the latest gossip. “Where did the reunion happen? Did your heart flutter? Did he flirt?? Better yet, did he do anything stupid?! I’m always in need of blackmail material, you know.” 

And Sicheng could fight it, but he knows that sooner or later, Ten’s whining will become too grating and his patience will wear too thin and then Johnny will be up his ass for making his boyfriend exceptionally grumpy just before the weekend...

So Sicheng caves.  
He explains Boa’s brilliant plan for his knees and shyly recalls the way his stomach dropped when Yuta entered the room and how gentle the boy’s touch was; Ten delights in the way Sicheng’s cheeks go rosey and his eyes lose focus as he tells the story and how, unconsciously, he smiles whenever he says Yuta’s name. 

“My fortune cookie is in loveeeee.” Ten coos. Sicheng flips off his friend and burrows deeper into his bed. And for once, luck is on his side as the lock on their door jiggles and Jaehyun steps into their room. 

One look at his burrito of a roommate and he immediately sighs, turning to the Thai boy draped across his bed. “Tennessee, what did I tell you about corrupting my sweet, innocent roommate?” 

“It’s not meee you need to worry about!” Jaehyun frowns in confusion, while Sicheng groans and Ten starts giggling madly like a schoolgirl. 

\---

“So, you hit on my roommate?”

Yuta coughs violently, water dribbling down his chin as his head whips toward Jaehyun. Several heads around them turn as well, causing the Japanese boy to flush. “Um.... Maybe?”

Jaehyun stares him down with a staunch poker face before chuckling at his friend’s fearful, puppy-like eyes. “I’m not surprised. I mean, he is pretty cute.” 

“Just to clarify,” Yuta sputters, wiping his mouth, “we’re talking about Sicheng right?”

“Who else have you been flirting with?” Jaehyun demands, eyes narrowing. 

“No one!” The other blurts. “Which is why I don’t understand the universe playing me like this. I didn’t know you were roommates! And did you know that Sicheng is best friends with Ten???” Jaehyun nods and Yuta scowls. “Well I didn’t! I’ve been hung up on him since **last year** , wondering if I’d ever see him again, and he’s been hanging out with _you_ the entire time! Like, what the hell?!”

“And what’s more…” Yuta moans, dropping pathetically onto the floor beside the leg press, “I’ve been friendzoned!”

Jaehyun doesn’t know whether to roll his eyes or sympathize.  
“Are you sure? Sicheng is pretty shy with people he doesn’t know. You probably shouldn’t take it personally.”

“No,” Yuta moans, “like, he literally said, and I quote, ‘Okay. Friends.’ and then walked away.” The boy starfishes on the floor next to the leg press and tosses an arm across his face, blocking out the industrial gym lights. Jaehyun sighs and squats beside him, reaching out to pat his head. 

“Give it time dude. He’s probably wary of dating because of his scholarship and extracurriculars…?”

Yuta responds with a discouraged croak. 

\---

“You _friendzoned_ him!?!” Ten cackles, ignoring Doyoung’s fierce glare from across the common room. 

“Um…” Sicheng’s face flushes. “Maybe?”

“Darling,” Ten exclaims, suddenly serious. “There’s no maybe in this situation. Either you did — which is entirely tragic but also hilarious — or you didn’t, in which case, you’ve come to the right place cause said boy is gonna be back from practice any minute. Which is it???” 

“Um… I m-may have said friends?”  
It’s definitely a question because Sicheng can’t be held responsible for any of what happened while a handsome, friendly, and entirely out-of-his-league specimen was holding his hand, right!?

A dramatic sigh escapes the Thai boy as he drapes himself across the back of Doyoung’s armchair. “Youngie, do you see what I have to work with!?”

“Well I, for one, don’t blame you. That boy is a mess of hormones and weeb knowledge.” Doyoung drawls, finally looking up from his theory homework. Ten shoots him a warning look, but softens when Sicheng giggles. “That said, ” Doyoung murmurs thoughtfully. “He is a good person. Maybe even someone I would trust with my life... If you ever tell him I said that, I will kill you.” His tone scathing and eyes zeroed in on Ten.

“No need Youngie, I can die happy knowing how much you love me!” A voice calls and not a second later the common room door flings open to reveal a beaming, albeit sweaty ray of Japanese sunshine… whose smile promptly drops at the sight of Sicheng nestled into the arm of their couch. “S-sicheng?” 

_Maybe they’re right..._ the Chinese boy considers as Yuta visibly straightens and tries to tame his windswept hair. And then there it is again, that soft, slightly unsure but entirely affectionate smile that cuts right through him. Sicheng takes it back. This boy is definitely more dangerous than he appears. 

“What are you doing here?” The Japanese boy stutters, subtling flicking off Ten who’s sniggering at the scene before him. 

“Um…”  
Ten sobers and gives Sicheng a “now’s your chance!” look, which the Chinese boy promptly ignores. “Ten and I have an exam for our Kinesiology class.” 

But flitting between Yuta’s defeated expression and Ten’s dissatisfied groan, a wave of guilt immediately settles on his chest; Sicheng’s aware that he probably came off indifferent and apathetic just now. _You can do this_. “Er, also… I was thinking,” he catches Ten’s eyes for encouragement, “maybe you could walk me through the physical therapy routine Dr. Summerton gave me?” 

Yuta’s eyes light up and suddenly Sicheng can breathe again. 

“Sure! Absolutely, I’d love to help whenever you’re free. Now? Er, we could do it here or in the studios, whichever you prefer.” Sparing a look at Ten’s smug expression, Sicheng agrees to the latter and drags himself up from the couch. He tells Doyoung goodbye and tries to ignore the Thai boy’s cackling that echoes into the hallway, but finds it isn't too difficult; Yuta’s hopeful smile drowns it out. 

Maybe Sicheng is doing something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng usually hangs out with Ten either during class or at the library. And b/c Doyoung is Yuta's suitemate, he and Jae never hang out in the dorms together. Instead, they're always together for sports related activities (i.e. weight training, conditioning, etc.) for soccer and basketball. So it's entirely plausible that they didn't know about each others' roommates........ right? let's pretend I'm right lol.


	4. you're the one for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I said fluff, I meant it lol.

_Jaehyun was right_ , Yuta muses as Sicheng down the rest of his water bottle. The boy really is shy and in one tall package, everything Yuta isn’t.

The Japanese boy is undoubtedly extroverted and lively. He wears his heart on his sleeve, a comeback perpetually hitched to the tip of his tongue (thanks Doyoung) and a smile always on his face. Sicheng, on the other hand, is soft spoken and reserved. He’s rarely provoked by anything or anyone other than Ten, and flies under the radar as he pleases. His composure is like steel, but when he dances, Yuta shudders, he’s someone else entirely. 

Someone powerful and compassionate, desperate and destructive.  
Someone depressed in the night and redeemed in the day.  
A true force of nature and a beacon of humility, all at once, that siren sings to Yuta’s core and draws him in with no hope of escape. 

He’s the most beautiful thing Yuta has ever seen and yet it hurts to look upon him because he knows that he doesn’t deserve him. 

“Is one last time ok?”

He's brought out of his thoughts by Sicheng’s question, the dancer standing by the stereo expectantly. “Sure.” He breathes softly. “If you think it’ll help.”

They’ve been at this all afternoon, reviewing Sicheng’s routines for the Fall Showcase in 2 weeks.  
The dancer really would like to run it again, but the choreographies are dynamic and demanding, and his muscles are aching, and he can feel his coordination going with each step. Also, the weight of Yuta’s stare is unnerving. 

The Japanese boy always looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky and sometimes, it’s too much. The look is laced with so much intimacy and assurance and confidence — in Sicheng — that the dancer still doesn’t really know how to react. It’s been two, nearly three months since they started “hanging out” and Sicheng is just now coming to terms with this look. 

It became easier to stomach once Sicheng realized it wasn’t only meant for him.  
You see, it’s the same look Yuta wears when Jaehyun scores a point during a basketball game or when Doyoung aces a test. It’s present when he and Ten trade barbs and when he and Johnny take shots at Old Main. It’s a look of reverence — of genuine appreciation for the person before him — that shakes Sicheng to the core.

Yuta is the most selfless person he’s ever met and it’s terrifying because Sicheng hasn’t done anything to deserve it. 

“Let’s get boba.” The dancer proposes suddenly, his heart swelling as Yuta’s tiredness melts into a look of pleasant surprise, accompanied by an eager nod. 

“It’s a date.” Sicheng adds as an afterthought and he can’t help giggling at the shocked look on the Japanese boy’s face. Pulling on his sneakers, Sicheng waltzes over and offers Yuta a hand, pulling him off the ground. 

Their fingers lace together and Sicheng smiles shyly.  
This definitely feels right. 

\---

“Come on you son of a bitch! My ยาย has better aim than that!”

“Ten,” Sicheng pleads, “Sit down. Everyone is staring at us…” And he wishes he were exaggerating, but the fans around them, both home and away, and even the rep on the sidelines a few feet away, are giving them looks of annoyance. Sicheng’s face burns in embarrassment. 

When Yuta asked if he’d attend SMU’s last game of the semester, he’d eagerly said yes… Then immediately panicked at the thought of sitting alone in a huge crowd, so he’d begged Ten to come with him.

Big mistake.

“It’s not my fault #12 runs like a newborn giraffe and kicks like a lightweight after three shots of Everclear!” Doyoung immediately yanks the Thai firecracker back down into his seat with a hiss.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyaporkyul, I _will_ remove you from the premises if you can’t contain yourself. You’re an embarrassment to us, the soccer team, and this entire university.” On Sicheng’s other side, Jaehyun snickers quietly.

The boy pouts and turns to Johnny, silently demanding that he come to his boyfriend’s defense, but the giant immediately throws his hands up in surrender under the weight of Doyoung’s glare. “Pathetic.”

“But Tennie—” Johnny whines. 

“Nope.” His boyfriend declares resolutely, leaning away to cling onto Sicheng instead.The giant sighs in defeat. 

But the mood quickly shifts as Jaehyun’s “come on, come one” pulls their attention back to the game. Sicheng’s breath hitches at the sight of Yuta dribbling the ball closer to the other team’s goal. The soccer player shirks off a tailing opponent to cut down the center instead of the opening to the far right, and then manoeuvers flawlessly past two more players.

Now it’s just him and the goalie and Sicheng is sure he can’t watch because _why is he so nervous over this_ , but _oh my god_ the kick follows through to the left corner of the goal and suddenly the entire crowd is on its feet and Sicheng’s smile is so wide it almost hurts. Then Yuta, trailing the pitch in his celebration, looks toward the stands and searches for a moment until he meets Sicheng’s eyes and literally, the Chinese boy swears, he lights up with glee.

Sicheng’s heart is about to burst and not even Ten’s teasing or Jaehyun’s knowing smirk can ruin the moment. 

\---

They meet Yuta outside the locker room after the game.

He stumbles out with a few teammates hanging off his arms, ruffling his wet hair and insisting that he come to the afterparty at one of the frat houses. But Yuta just smiles and shakes them off. “Sorry guys, but my boyfriend and I have plans.” And without an other word, he sidles up to Sicheng, lacing their fingers together and kissing the boy’s cheek in greeting.

“B-boyfriend?” Ten sputters, the betrayal thick in his voice. 

“That’s ok right? I know we didn’t discuss it, but—” Yuta whispers before sighing in relief when Sicheng nods and returns his worried glance with a soft smile. 

“Boyfriend.” Sicheng declares to the group. “Now if you’ll excuse us…” 

And before the group can bombard them with questions, the Chinese boy waves goodbye and drags his soccer player in the direction of the dorms. Once Yuta has changed into more suitable date wear, they set out for the town center, basking in the late afternoon sun.

“I am sorry, you know. I should’ve asked before I said anything — if you wanted the others to know, I mean. We’ve gone on a few dates, but it’s not like that automatically makes it official and I want you to be comfortable with us—”

“Yuta, it’s fine.” Sicheng murmurs, and the other quiets immediately. “They would’ve found out eventually.” The Japanese boy concedes with a nods.

They end up at Sicheng’s favorite hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant and greet the Auntie at the counter on the way in. From their table in the window, they can look out on the park square with its wrought iron benches and trickling fountain. It’s a place that makes the thousands of miles between here and Wenzhou feel like just a neighborhood’s walk away. 

They place their order and Sicheng takes Yuta’s hand from across the table, flushing slightly because it still feels odd for him to initiate skinship. And inside, while Yuta’s fingers draw soothing patterns across his palm, Sicheng searches for the courage, however faint, to string his emotions together.

“We haven’t talked about it because I don’t know what to say.” The Chinese boy admits quietly. “I… Before I came to SMU, I didn’t expect this to happen; I didn’t want it to.” And he’s thankful that Yuta doesn’t seem angry or disappointed; The boy is so patient with him. “I wanted to dance, graduate, and go home.”

“Then I met Ten; I didn’t know what I was in for.” Yuta chuckles and Sicheng’s heart warms. “And Jaehyun. And _you_.” His voice sweetens unconsciously. “You’re so bright. And kind. To my heart... I don’t think you were a choice. You’re just… it.”

Yuta’s heart soars within the confines of his chest. 

After a moment, he reaches across the table with his free hand and tips Sicheng’s chin up so that their eyes meet. He wants the Chinese boy to see the radiant smile that shines only for him — the one that says _I understand_ and _I love you_ — before he pulls their joint hands across the table to kiss the back of Sicheng’s. Then he rests them against his chest, over his heart. 

“你是我的.” Yuta murmurs and just like that, Sicheng’s face lights up. 

They spend the rest of the meal grinning like idiots and when they pay, the Auntie coos in her Hangzhou dialect over how sweet they are. While Yuta doesn’t understand, he gets the gist via his boyfriend’s rosy cheeks and the grip on his arm, so he thanks her proudly in Mandarin as Sicheng ushers him out the door.

Their walk home in the twilight is lovely. 

\---

“I’m changing my major.” Sicheng announces suddenly, dropping his phone into his lap. He and Yuta are sandwiched on the loveseat in suite 300, opposite Taeil & Doyoung in either armchair and Ten draped across the couch. 

“What do you mean _changing your major_?!” The Thai boy shrieks. 

“Well,” Yuta squeezes his hand to say _I’m here_. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and discussed it with Boa, so… I think Dance Administration is the way to go. I’ll still be in the Performance track for Contemporary, but as a minor instead of a major…”

Taeil offers a supportive smile and Doyoung nods, commenting that “That seems very reasonable.” 

“Reasonable? Reasonable!? You’re abandoning me!!! Once the fundamentals are over this semester, we’ll _never_ see each other!!!!” Ten wails, throwing himself face-down onto the couch in denial. 

Sicheng sighs. 

“Tennie,” He mumbles, getting up. “You know that’ll never happen.”  
The Chinese boy literally crawls on top of other and cuddles him aggressively; After a moment of stubbornness, Ten acquiesces to the comfort of Sicheng’s arms. And while the two hold their own muted conversation on the couch, Yuta chuckles, Doyoung rolls his eyes, Taeil smiles contentedly before returning back to his choral score.

...

A few hours later, Taeil calls it quits for an early night and Doyoung, welcoming the break, offers to do a Starbucks run. “I’m going downstairs for coffee. Anyone want anything?” 

“... it’s 8 pm?” 

Doyoung stares down Yuta with his usual deadpan and repeats, “I’m getting coffee. Do you want anything or not?” The Japanese boy shrugs and asks for a green tea. Doyoung mutters an _ok_ and armed with orders, steps into the hallway just as Johnny and Jaehyun are coming out of the elevator. 

“Your boyfriend and Sicheng are currently cocooned on our sofa, in case you were wondering,” He addresses Johnny. “Could you, I don’t know, remove him? I need the couch and coffee table for my Conducting II homework.” 

The older complies with an easy _sure_.

Satisfied, Doyoung skirts around them, ignoring Jaehyun entirely, into the elevator. The second the doors close, the other mutters, “What did I do to deserve this?” Johnny just shakes his head sagely and pats the boy’s head. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll sort it out eventually. Or you won’t.” Jaehyun frowns. “Either way, though, things will settle the way they’re meant to.” 

The younger concedes with a sigh and they part ways. 

Stepping into 300, Yuta raises an eyebrow in greeting and points with a grin towards the couch. Sure enough, Sicheng and Ten are swaddled together in Taeil’s favorite blanket and damn, Johnny’s pretty sure his heart just busted an uwu.

“Doyoung needs the couch when he gets back so I’ll be taking this one.” He explains softly as he approaches the sleeping pair. Yuta nods and puts his laptop aside. 

“Come on Tennie,” Johnny coaxes softly as he tries to pry Ten’s arms from around the other boy. His boyfriend whines in his sleep, unconsciously clinging to the warm blanket, until the giant cradles him against his chest. Then he immediately settles. 

Careful not to jostle his boyfriend too much, Johnny props the common room door open again and waves goodbye. “We still on for the gym at 11?”

“Yep. See ya tomorrow, man.” 

And left to his own devices, Yuta takes one last look at the biology study guide open on his computer before shutting it down. The test isn’t till Thursday and maybe, he considers with a yawn, his roommates are onto something with this early night business.

So standing up from the loveseat, he stretches and pops a few joints while admiring his cute boyfriend. It hurts him to do it, but Yuta kneels beside the couch and nudges Sicheng’s shoulder. 

“Babe.” The boy groans and turns away in annoyance. Yuta tries again and this time Sicheng huffs.

“Whattt?” 

“Do you want to sleep here or in your own room?”

Sicheng doesn’t respond. Instead, he begrudgingly thrusts his arms out from under the blanket and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. Yuta chuckles. “Here it is, then.” 

The Japanese boy scoops up his sleepy burrito of a boyfriend and internally coos over how adorable Sicheng is as Yuta plops him on the bed. Eyes still closed, the Chinese boy lifts his arms up so that the other can remove his sweatshirt and he even allows his boyfriend to shuck off his jeans without a fuss. Once they’re off, he crawls under the covers, steals Yuta’s pillow, and clutches it to his chest cutely. 

Yuta quickly changes and brushes his teeth. It’s barely 9 PM, but this is college and sleep — especially in the company of his handsome, albeit grumpy boyfriend — is a luxury he can’t deny. 

He plugs his phone in and switches off the light.  
In the dark, Sicheng surrenders the pillow in favor of burying his face into Yuta’s chest. Said boy wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and rubs a comforting hand up and down the boy’s spine. Sicheng hums happily. 

It’s the last thing Yuta hears before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ยาย = grandmother  
> 你是我的 = You're mine.  
> UGH this installment was such a guilty pleasure to write!!! I hope you enjoyed it ❤️ I'm thinking JohnTen next...


End file.
